The Marauders- At a muggle beach resort!
by RosaSilvermist
Summary: The Marauders (plus Lily and a friend or two) go to a muggle beach resort! Love, Romance Drama, and also the sand, sea and a lot of pranks! Join Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs! After all, who doesn't love the marauders? (Well, I know Lily disliked James for a while and Peter is hated by one and all but..) Sirius/oc. Lily/James. Remus/oc. Submit your own character, SYOC, open!
1. Chapter 1

**The Marauders- At a muggle beach resort!**

**(A/N) Okay, so I had an idea of writing a story where the marauders (plus Lily and a friend or two) go to a muggle beach resort (thus, the title) but I've got two stories going on at the moment which are nowhere near finished. So, for now, I'm just going to put up one to two chapters of this story and if I get enough reviews, I'll write more! Read on!**

"Hey Jamsie?"

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"Where are we going again?"

"I dunno, some muggle place."  
>Remus Lupin looked at the two wearily. "Don't tell me you've forgotten where we're going already, it's barely been five minutes!" He sighed in annoyance.<p>

"Moooonnnyy!" Sirius whined, "Stop being meeeaaan!" James chuckled and looked at Remus.

"Where are we going again?" He asked sheepishly. Remus merely looked at Lily and said,

"You explain." Lily's eyes widened in alarm and she shook her head frantically.

"No way! I don't want those two plaguing me with questions the whole journey!" At this Sirius pouted and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the warning look on Remus' face. Lily looked at Peter. "I suppose you've forgotten too?" Peter let out a squeak and nodded quickly. "Sorry!" He mumbled. Lily groaned and looked over at her best friend, Danielle Rivers, who was also coming with them. "You explain Dani." She said.

Danielle was almost like the Marauders' fifth member, so Lily knew they would not give her grief… at least, not too much. Danielle looked like she was about to refuse so Sirius put on his best puppy dog face. She sighed. "Fine."

"YAY!" James cheered and Sirius clapped his hands, a huge grin on his face. Remus looked at Danielle as if to say, 'Do you know what you're getting yourself into?' Danielle grinned and shrugged back at him.

Danielle brushed a lock of her straight dark hair out of her face as she turned to explain where they were all going. "Right now, we are on a muggle vehicle called a coach. It's going to take us to a muggle beach resort. That's basically a place to stay with its own beach."

"Ohhhhh!" I get it now!" James exclaimed.

"Me too!" Peter piped up. Sirius, however, still looked a bit confused.

"I get all that," He began, "But what's SHE doing here?" He asked, looking over at a girl with icy-blue eyes and fair curls. Lily sighed. "My parents insisted that if we were all going to go to a beach resort alone, we needed someone old enough to 'look after us.'" She looked glumly at the girl, "Everyone, this is my sister, Petunia." James stared at Lily.

"THE Petunia!" He exclaimed incredulously. They had all heard of how Lily was desperate to remain friends with her sister, who simply would not allow it. Lily nodded glumly. "Petty?" She called out to her sister, "You haven't even been introduced to my friends yet." Petunia scowled darkly.

"Why would I want to know a bunch of filthy freaks? They're all good for nothing, just like you." She spat. James stood up angrily… then immediately fell back on to his seat again. He opened his mouth to tell her off but Sirius beat him to it. His eyes glittered menacingly and he drew himself up haughtily. He opened his mouth and began to speak, "I'll have you know that I am Sirius Orion Black. I will not stand for some low-down, good-for-nothing, selfish little muggle snob insulting me. I've heard enough tales from Lily to know that you are nothing more than a spiteful, jealous little muggle." Lily gaped in astonishment at Sirius' little rant. It was the first time she had ever heard him sound like such a… well, such a Black! Danielle looked at Sirius and cleared her throat loudly. "I think that's quite enough Sirius." Sirius immediately calmed down but a dark look was still etched out on his handsome features. Danielle looked over at Petunia, who was looking quite white and shaken.

"Let's start over again." She said, smiling. "My name is Danielle Rivers. I'm Lily's best friend from our school. These guys," At this, she waved her hand indicating the four boys, "are the Marauders."

"You're one of us too Dani, admit it!" James grinned. Danielle rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Anyway, that's James Potter." She said, pointing to the inky-haired bespectacled boy. She added, in a whisper, "He's been obsessed with Lily ever since he laid eyes on her." Lily went slightly red and looked away from Petunia's questioning glare whilst James shook his head weakly. Danielle smiled widely, rather enjoying her friend's embarrassment. "Just so you know, we all think you two should be together by now!" James immediately perked up and grinned happily at Lily, who was now as red as her hair.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. That's Remus Lupin, the only sane boy here, Peter Pettigrew and pretty boy over here is…"

"HEY!" Cut in Sirius. "I am NOT a pretty boy! I am a very handsome young man!" He exclaimed childishly. Danielle rolled her eyes. "This 'very handsome young man' is Sirius Black, as you may have realised." She added drily.

"I'm her boyfriend." Sirius interrupted cheekily. James and Peter chuckled and Remus let out a grin. Even Lily let out a small smile at her friend's shocked expression.

"What did you just say?!" She asked aghast.

"You know what I said." He winked, "Don't worry babe, I'll see you in the first broom cupboard we can find!"

"WHAT!"

This time, James and Peter were having difficulty staying in their seats and Remus and Lily were laughing hard. Petunia spoke up,

"So I take it you're single then Sirius?" She asked, smiling what she obviously thought was a seductive smile. Sirius looked horrified, but, on seeing the pleading look on Lily's face, nodded stiffly. Remus sighed to himself. This was going to be a long trip.

**(A/N) So? Whatdya think? REVIEW and tell me please! This took AGES to type up! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**(A/N) Hi all! I've decided to add another chapter to this story (Finally!). You can thank my first reviewer, Linneagb! Thanks also to Linneagb, I'll drown in fandoms and chrissylu 9 for the follows and favourites, please review this chapter and give me criticism/praise/ideas etc…**

**I'm also going to be updating my other stories either today or tomorrow (Is it Love or Hatred? {Harry Potter} and Cast Out {The hobbit}) On with the story!**

Petunia looked across at her sister who was fast asleep, her head resting on the other girl's shoulder. 'What was her name again?' She thought, 'Oh yes, Danielle something.' She studied the girl's face critically. Danielle was leaning back on her seat, her eyes close. Petunia couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. The boys certainly were not asleep. James was staring at Lily dreamily whilst Peter seemed to be in some sort of argument (in which he was definitely losing) with Remus. Sirius, 'the hot one,' thought Petunia suddenly, even though she had been scared stiff when his temper had come up, was smirking deviously, obviously hatching up a plan in his head. She watched as he leaned over to James and whispered something in his ear, James nodded distractedly whilst Remus looked up from his argument for a split second, a look of alarm on his face, and shook his head at Sirius. Sirius merely grinned widely at him and drew out his wand. Petunia looked at him worriedly. 'What was he going to do?' She thought anxiously. 'He isn't going to do something to me is he? Or Lily for that matter? Oh dear, I wish he would put that cursed stick away!'

**(A/N) Okay, so before you bite my head off at how short that was, I want reviews! Oh yeah, and I also want prank ideas! I've got a few, but come on, the marauders' pranks have no end! Just send me (in a review):**

**A prank- What it is, how they do it etc.**

**Who it is played on- Lily, Danielle, Petunia…**

**Maybe their reactions too.**

**I also want some characters! When the Marauders and the girls get to the beach resort, they're obviously going to meet some… well, muggles! Send in as many as you like! I need:**

**Name**

**Gender (obviously)**

**Family**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**Anything else you think I should know**

**This SYOC is open till… February at the most? Yeah, I think that's fine. See you! **


End file.
